The invention relates to an improved water spray system to be attached on the frame of a machine designed to rotate on a surface. More specifically, the invention relates to a water spray system adapted to be attached to the frame of a concrete finishing machine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,297 to Gipson, a prior art device is described having a hand-operated water pump mounted on a concrete finishing machine. The prior art device includes a spray nozzle mounted relative]y high on the finishing machine and also a water hose. When wind is blowing between 10 to 20 MPH, the spray of water from the prior art device, because of the height of the spray, is blown away from the surface being sprayed.
Prior to Gipson, no device had been used as an attachment to a concrete finishing machine to spray a surface being finished. A laborer would use a bucket of water or a water hose to apply water to the concrete surface. If the water was not applied in time, the surface would dry out to fast and would not conform to the requirement of being smooth. The improved system eliminates these drawbacks.